Endings part III
by Reality Obscured
Summary: Takes place after Endings I & II Omni has been defeated and Grumm contained. Newtech city is celebrating! Save for Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx, who take the time to share a quiet moment...


-------------Endings Part III-------------

-------------Written By: Reality Obscured-------------

---Author's Note: For the sake of this fanfic, please pretend that Isinia (a.k.a. Aisynia) really did die back on Sirius, yeah?---

* * *

It had been a big day, bigger than Anubis "Doggie" Cruger had seen in a while. That morning alone, two promotions had taken place; Sky Tate to the position of Red Ranger and Bridge Carson into the Blue. Just two days before, Anubis himself had been promoted to High Commander, his rank only surpassed by Supreme Commander Birdy Fowler's himself! It also gave him authority over every SPD base on Earth. Granted, there was only one currently on Earth at all, but there was another in the works. He'd heard that it was to be built somewhere in Japan.

It made sense. That episode when the SPD base had to transport itself to Kyoto, Japan had obviously made more people than himself think about the real strategic abilities of SPD on Earth. At least the report he'd sent in about it had been taken seriously.

But, at least now the day was over.

Doggie looked up from his station, mildely surprised when he saw the Command Center doors open and his lithe science officer walk through. Casually dressed, she was wearing her mid-calf high white boots and a long-sleeved shirt of the same color. Her pant were black, hugging her hips just enough to show her curves and be confortable at the same time. He'd been glad every since he'd decided to become lax on the dress code around the base, especially when it came to her. Kat had never disappointed him when it came to looking professional, even in her normal clothing.

As for right now, though, they were currently under a different set of circumstances. Barely three days after Grumm's containment and Omni's defeat, the entire of Newtech City was celebrating! As a Commander, he knew better, but he'd let off most of the occupancy of the Delta Base so that those who remained could attend the citywide party.

"Shouldn't you be off enjoying yourself?' He asked her, temporarily ignoring the lit monitor on his station.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The Felinian replied. Soon she was close enough to see that he was wearing his off-duty black attire. It looked to her that he had at least planned to stay out of work tonight. "You aren't working, are you?"

"No, I'm not." He confirmed for her. "Come take a look at this."

Kat came around to stand next to him on the small platform. Doggie replayed the message he'd recieved only an hour or so before.

The image on the small screen was fuzzy, the static shifting the image into horizontal, almost unidentifiable segments. Voices could be heard, or at least made out somewhat, but the words were strange. Growls accentuated the sounds every so often. Little by little the image cleared until the speaker could be seen...

A Sirian, the scales along his face as dark as navy blue. His uniform was easily recognizable as old SPD.

The message only lasted 25 seconds.

"When did you get this?" She asked, looking over to him.

"About an hour ago." He replied, vague on the details. "The Headquarters received the transnmission about two days ago, shortly after Omni was destroyed." He looked at her. "It's real. There are other Sirians still out there, and they're with SPD."

"Somehow Grumm must have been blocking the signal from getting through. But still...what language was that?"

"It's Sirian." He leaned on the console, watching the screen for a few more seconds before reaching down to shut the console down. "You're not going to find it in any existing database. Now Birdy wants me to be the ambassador of SPD when we officially contact them."

Kat knew what that meant. It meant a new Commander and a new way of life around the Delta Base. After working for so long under Cruger's command, she had grown too accustomed to a certain way of doing things. A more lax, less routine way. Even the short period of time she had been at the SPD Headquarters had been more than awkward.

"You're going when?"

"In 48 hours." He replied. "Just enough time get my affairs in order."

All this time, Doggie judged her, watching her calmly. She was taking the news well, showing no real outstanding emotion in her features. He'd done the same back when she'd left. The emotions he'd strained to keep out of their "professional" relationship was finally getting to him. For him it had been easier. Sirians didn't have the facial capability to show great emotion. All the same, he could hear otherwise in her voice and see it in her normally glassy eyes.

He didn't even know why he said it. He'd all but assured her of his return! "Sky will be in charge until I get back."

Her eyes widened a little, surprise getting to her. "Wouldn't you rather-"

"What? Stay with them?" He smiled. He knew several who would think that very same thing. "Sirians they may be, but it isn't home, Kat. After SPD has a working translator, I'm out of there."

It was odd, to hear him say that, and Kat briefly wondered if Doggie felt strange saying it. Only a few years ago, as recently as 2023, it seemed like the only thing keeping the Sirian Commander on Earth was Grumm's presence! Something about the past year and the B Squad had brought a sentiemntal side to the old dog's surface.

Kat angled her right wrist up and looked at her watch. "It's almost time for the fireworks. You're not planning on missing them, are you?"

"Actually," He replied. "I was planning on seeing them from the Observation Deck. Would you like to join me?"

-------------

The Observation Deck was located not at the very top of the base, as normal buildings with usual floors of the same name were typically designed, but just around to the back side. The Delta Base was easily, per square inch, the largest structure in Newtech City, and one of the tallest as well. It made sense that it was, housing not only the Runners and the Fliers but also the ability to transform into the Delta Megazord! All the same, much of the city could be seen from the Observation Deck.

Right now, though, it was empty. Very few people remained in the base, after all, the bulk of which being an unlucky few stationed out on night watch.

The fireworks had just started when Kat and Cruger arrived. They both took places by the window, the beauty of the pytrotechnic explosions magnified by the close proximity of them to the base.

And yet there was another close proximity that Kat was accutely aware of.

Doggie had moved since the display had begun, shifting ihs position just minutely enough as to hope to not disturb the speedless moment. He was nearly right behind her, so close that they were almost touching. The anxiety they felt was a familiar tension, one that had been in the air every time he came this close before, especially in the moments he'd lingered too long next to her...

And, as far as Kat knew, even with his word that he'd come back to Earth, she only knew for certain that she would have him for another 48 hours.

Anubis felt it when Kat's finely curved back softly touched his chest. He'd brought them close, but she'd closed the distance. He fought not to read anything into it, attempting to toss it away as an accidental touch. Should he do something and the feeling not be reciprocated...

...but she leaned a little more his way, and it was not accidental at all. He eased his arms around her middle until he was hugging her to him. Kat's arms came up to rest on his, her left hand over his right. She was leaning against him fully now, enjoying the body heat that came with it. Neither felt inclined to say anything. Words would just get in the way.

* * *

-------------FIN-------------


End file.
